NO provocar a una hija de Hermes - Escrito en conjunto con Ine Lu 5
by Pieri Alea
Summary: Puede ser muy divertido ser amigo de un hijo de Hermes, pero si haces enojar a una de sus hijas, en especial a Claire, hará lo imposible por hacerte sufrir. Pobre Frank. One-Shoot. Este fic participa en el reto "Celebrando El Éxito Del Foro" del foro El campamento Mestizo.


_**Disclaimer: El mundo de Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan.**_

_**Esta historia participa en el reto "Celebrando el Éxito del Foro" del foro El Campamento Mestizo.**_

**NO provocar a una hija de Hermes**

Claire sonrió, era el momento perfecto para obtener su merecida venganza contra el hijo de Marte, Frank Zhang.

_-Bien, entonces les contare otra historia-_dijo sonriéndole perversamente a un nervioso hijo de Marte.

.

.

.

Durantela fiesta de celebración. Ya saben esa que hicimos después de patearle el semidormido culo a Gea, en dónde todos nos descontrolamos y bebimos más de lo recomendado mientras soltábamos nuestros más oscuramente profundos secretos…es decir, quién iba a pensar que Thalía todavía conserva su Barbie cantante y que en algún momento quiso ser como ella. O qué Percy realmente creía que tenía una sobrina llamada Ariel en algún lugar del mundo y que Tritón simplemente no quería presentársela. O que…ya está bien, no me miren así, ahora sigo con la historia. ¿Dónde estaba? ¡Oh, sí! La fiesta.

Cómo decía, yo me había estado comportando como una buena hija de Hermes sin hacerle nada a nadie. ¡Enserio! Quería disfrutar de la fiesta sin que me estén regañando por alguna cosa u otra y por eso decidí que no haría ninguna broma.

Fue entonces que lo vi. Al principio creí que me lo estaba imaginando. Pensé que todo debía ser producto del alcohol en mi sistema o que Travis y Connor me habían jugado una broma dándome de comer algo alucinógeno. Porque realmente, es decir REALMENTE, no podía pensar que lo que mis hermosos ojos zafiro estaban viendo era parte de la realidad.

Decidí que tenía que averiguarlo. Que no podía quedarme con la duda. Así que iba a ver un poco más de cerca.

Conforme me fui acercando, descubrí horrorizada que nada era producto de mi alocada mente sino que era tan enormemente real como la espinilla que Drew oculta bajo sus kilos de maquillaje.

_-¡Hey!-_chillo Drew furiosa

_-Es la verdad, ahora déjame seguir con la historia-_le dije evitando el gran argumento que quería soltar.

Ejem…ignoremos esa totalmente grosera interrupción y volvamos a la historia.

Fue extraño, de todas las personas que conocía, **él** era el menos propenso de hacer algo como eso. No podía creerlo, me negaba a creerlo. Sobre todo porque yo sé que él tiene una novia, bueno momentáneamente la tiene yo no sé si la conservara para el final del relato. Y su novia es una de las personas más dulces en este planeta. Simplemente me costaba creer que él podría lastimarla de esa manera. Pero la prueba estaba ahí, delante de mí. Tan real como cualquiera de nosotros.

_-Quieres decirnos de una vez a quién viste-_dice Travis interrumpiendo mi relato. ¡Justo cuando estoy más inspirada!

_-A eso iba hermano, a eso iba-_le contesto un poco molesta

_-¡Pues dilo de una vez!-_exclamo Connor_-Es obvio que no se trata de Percy, porque Annabeth no es nada tierna_

_-¡HEY!-_protesto la hija de Atenea mientras Percy miraba ceñudo a Connor

_-Tampoco es Jasón porque desde que regresaron a penas y se separa de Piper para ir al baño-_continua Travis ignorando la mirada molesta del hijo de Júpiter

_-Si me dejan continuar-_les dije controlando mi enojo_-podrán saber de quién hablo…así que ¡NO ME INTERRUMPAN!_

Volviendo a la historia y esperando que sea la última interrupción.

No soy una experta en relaciones pero hasta yo sé que en una relación solo deben participar dos. A menos que sean medios polígamos y quieran un trío o cuarteto, no sé la verdad y no quiero que indaguemos en eso. Pero en ESTA relación solo hay dos.

Entonces, como el alma inocente y buena que soy. Me dije a mi misma: "Claire, debe haber una explicación completamente razonable para esto" Así que decidí no hacer un juicio hasta no tener todas las pruebas. Podría haber sido un error, aunque yo lo dudaba.

Me escondí detrás de unos arbustos para poder captar todo. Él se encontraba arrodillado, completamente sonrojado y nervioso. Era la perfecta cara de un culpable. Frente a él estaba ella, con su hermoso pelo oscuro y sus inocentemente grandes ojos marrones. Ella definitivamente no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba.

Prepare mi oído y me dispuse a escuchar.

Al principio no era más que un balbuceo. Él no parecía saber qué decir o cómo decirlo. Se pasaba una mano por sus cortos cabellos, totalmente exasperado. Y no dejaba de repetir que era demasiado difícil.

Lo mire unos minutos más hasta que la determinación brillo en sus ojos. Se paró, tan firme como le fue posible. Empezó a hablar.

Le dijo que ella era lo más importante en su vida, que desde que la conoció no ha podido pasar un día sin que piense en ella. Qué era capaz de hacer lo que sea por verla feliz. Que quería hacer su vida a su lado, porque gracias a ella podía pensar en el mañana. Le dijo también que amaba sus ojos y esa chispa de inocencia que siempre tenían, dijo que adoraba el tono oscuro de su pelo.

Y finalmente, tomando aire soltó las últimas palabras que marcaban su alma traicionera. Dijo que a pesar que probablemente él no la merecía, no podía pensar en estar sin ella. Y le pregunto si quería pasar el resto de su vida a su lado.

Ella estaba sorprendida, cómo si no creyera en lo que acababa de escuchar. Obviamente sabía que él tenía una novia, por eso se dio media vuelta alejándose del lugar.

Él pareció encontrar divertido eso y riéndose dijo que tomaría eso como un no.

Toda la escena fue horrorosa para mí y se puso aun peor cuando segundos después la inocente novia hizo aparición. Ella llego y le pregunto por qué se había alejado de la fiesta. Él asustado le pregunto si escucho algo. Como ella no parecía haber escuchado nada de su traicionera confesión él respiro aliviado y la condujo de regreso a la fiesta.

_-¿QUIÉN RAYOS ES?-_chillaron Travis y Connor sin poder aguantarse

_-Está bien, se los diré-_respondí sonriendo con malicia_-es uno de nuestros nuevos amigos romanos, un muy "querido" amigo romano_

_-Imposible-_dijo Jasón_-ningún romano traicionaría a su novia de esa forma_

_-Los griegos tampoco-_salto Percy antes de que alguien diga algo más

_-Pero él lo hizo-_insistí_-Y está sentado aquí-_dije mirándolos a todos_-¡él es el culpable!_-chille apuntando a Frank

_-¿Qué? ¡Espera es un error!-_se apresuró en decir el romano

_-Frank…-_murmuro Hazel dolida. Atrás de ella Percy, Jasón y Nico lo miraban furioso

_-No es lo que creen…_

_-Niegas haber dicho lo que dije-_le espete cortándolo

_-No pero…._

_-Niegas haberte asustado cuando Hazel apareció_

_-No pero…_

_-¡Ahí está la prueba!-_exclamo triunfal

Frank no pudo intentar seguir defendiéndose. Tuvo que pararse y correr antes de que Nico, Jasón y Percy lo alcanzaran. Piper y Annabeth se habían acercado a consolar a Hazel. Leo junto con los Stoll empezaron a armar un plan para castigar a Frank.

Yo por otro lado no pude evitar sonreír divertida. Zhang se lo tenía merecido. Después de todo, quien lo mando a estropear mi última broma contra la cabaña de Ares y a mancharme todo mi vestido en día de la fiesta.

¡Ah, dulce venganza! Y lo mejor, Frank nunca conseguiría que la srta. O'Leary confirmara su cuartada. ¡Ja! ¿Quién lo manda a practicar una confesión con un perro del infierno?


End file.
